Star Trek: The Journey of the USS Australian
by silverado6000
Summary: A new captian takes command of the first of a new class of starship. Chapter 6 up! Pg for mild language.
1. New Assignment

Hello all. I finally wrote the first chapter of my fic. It is like 1:30 in the morning but I finally finished writing it. I hope you like it. So without further ado. Please R&R. I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times.  
  
I do not own Star Trek. I wrote this out of pure respect for the great show.  
  
Means drastic scene change  
  
He was walking through Starfleet headquarters wondering about his new assignment. The fourth pip on his collar made him think he was getting a command.  
  
He had received accelerated promotions because of continual transfers. Starfleet had never kept him in one place for long. At 33, he thought he was rather young to receive a command. He thought he was too inexperienced for a starship command.  
  
'I'll probably fly some damn computer console,' Captain Jackson thought.  
  
"Captain Jackson, report to conference room three. Captain Jackson, report to conference room three," the computer stated over the loudspeaker. Jackson knew he was about to receive his new orders.  
  
Outside the conference room hatch, Jackson started feeling nervous. 'I hope this is quick. I hate long meetings,' he silently thought as he entered.  
  
Jackson stood 1.85 meters tall. He wore the standard command uniform of 2358. His short brown hair kept neat and his dark brown eyes portrayed business. He tried to keep his eyes from showing his emotions, but it wasn't working this time.  
  
At the long black conference table sat three male admirals, two male captains and one female commander. 'This is going to be a long meeting. That sucks,' Jackson said to himself.  
  
"Captain Jackson, please have a seat," Admiral Thomas began. Captain Jackson sat down at the far end of the table.  
  
"Josh, we called you here to discuss your starship design," Admiral Thomas continued.  
  
'What ship design.... Oh,' Jackson trailed off.  
  
"We have produced the prototype and want you to command it. The class name is Oshiana," Thomas finished.  
  
"What?!" Jackson started. "I'm getting a command?" It was partially unexpected.  
  
"Yes, that is what we have concluded," Admiral Drake finished.  
  
"You will be the captain of the USS Australian NX-71217," Admiral Lanes added in.  
  
"Experimental registry huh," Jackson stated slightly annoyed. "How many changes from the original design?" Jackson finally recalled what he had given to the design department.  
  
"None actually," one captain began. Jackson did not recognize him. "We left it as it was."  
  
"We have assigned you your first officer. Commander Norland has served on several ships but this will be her first Executive Officer position. I know you will be pleased," Admiral Thomas stated. The woman was human with long dark hair that was in a tight ponytail. She had Purple eyes and appeared to be only about 28 years old. She looked to be about 1.8 meters tall but Jackson couldn't tell with her sitting down.  
  
"Ok, that sounds fair. When does the ship get underway?" Jackson asked.  
  
"We would like you to head out tomorrow on your first assignment," Admiral Drake stated. He seemed like he wanted the ship to be rushed out. "You have that long to get settled in. Official ceremony will take place at 1700 hours. So you have two hours to gather your personal belongings and get over there."  
  
"With that, Captain Jackson, Commander Norland, I wish you both Godspeed. Go take your command," Admiral Thomas concluded the meeting.  
  
"Thank you gentlemen," Jackson concluded and headed out with Commander Norland on his heels.  
  
Jackson transported his few belongings over to the Australian. He was single and only took shore leave at Earth. Although he would soon change the shore leave part, he doubted he would meet someone. He met up with Commander Norland outside of the shuttle that would take them to the Australian.  
  
"I didn't get your whole name Commander," Jackson stated starting a conversation.  
  
"Commander Rem Norland sir. And you?" she replied.  
  
"Captain Joshua Jackson. With that, we at least know one person on this ship. It should help."  
  
"Yeah it should sir."  
  
As the shuttle departed, Jackson began wondering what the ship would actually look like. The schematic drawings only did so much. Nothing is like seeing it in real life. Commander Norland was thinking the same thing. Only she had not seen the schematic drawings of the ship.  
  
As the shuttle traced between ships in the Utopia Planitia shipyards, Jackson began wondering about how far out the ship was. 'Where the hell....' Jackson stopped in mid thought when the shuttle came over an Ambassador- class ship reveling the USS Australian.  
  
The shuttle began to give a short exterior tour of the new ship. The elongated saucer section was 220 meters long and 110 meters wide at its furthest points which was close to the back of the saucer. It gave an arrow shape to the front of the ship. The first noticeable difference was the three notches on either side of the forward saucer section. The first one began about 11 meters from the bow and was ten meters long leading into the other two that were the same size extending back a total of 30 meters into the saucer. Each one had a torpedo launcher in it. Giving the ship six forward bays.  
  
"They left the six torpedo bays in the design. I'll have to thank them later," Jackson spoke under his breath.  
  
The shuttle then came down alongside the 555-meter ship. The engine section resembled the engine section of the refit Excelsior-class ships. Although it had a forward arch that went almost halfway across the saucer section. The most interesting part of the engine section was that the ship had three nacelles. Two in the same place as an Excelsior-class, respectively, and the third centered and extended above the other two. The port and starboard nacelles are about the same size as the Nebula-class ship and of the same design. The third nacelle appeared to be about 70 meters longer.  
  
The shuttle then began its approach on the shuttle bay that was located at the back of the superstructure on the saucer section.  
  
"She is more beautiful than I had imagined," Jackson stated, not caring if anyone heard him or not.  
  
"Yes she is," was the only reply in the shuttle.  
  
Lt. Commander D'Kut was waiting in the shuttle bay along with other officers and about 50 or so crewmembers waiting for the new captain to arrive. D'Kut, the chief engineer, was a Vulcan. Like a few other Vulcans, he chose to join Starfleet. This was his first chief engineer assignment. He would have been proud but he is still a Vulcan. Emotions would never surface. He was always in control of them. His 1.9-meter height gave him a towering stance over the shorter members of the ship. His hair was short, black, and well kept, like most Vulcans.  
  
The shuttle entered the bay and slowly came to a rest on the deck. As the rear hatch opened, the crew assembled started to look for the new captain.  
  
"Attention on deck!" Commander Hewett called out. She is the Chief Medical officer aboard, and currently the officer in command. She is about 1.8 meters tall with long blondish-red hair. Her blue-green eyes were focused on making a good first impression on the new captain.  
  
Captain Jackson and Commander Norland first stepped on the smooth deck surface of the shuttle bay. Captain Jackson took his place behind the small podium to read the orders.  
  
"Captain Joshua Jackson is to hereby take command of the USS Australian as of stardate 40177.8. Signed Vice Admiral Thomas, Starfleet Command. Computer enable voice command authorization Jackson delta three."  
  
"Voice command enabled. USS Australian now under command of Captain Joshua Jackson," came the computers reply.  
  
"As I stand here before you all today, I can already tell that this ship will have an eventful horizon. I expect that each member of this crew to give his or her all to this ship to ensure its success. The crew of this ship is now a close family. Each person depends on everyone else. The ship leaves spacedock tomorrow at 1200. With that I say Godspeed to all of us." After the short speech, Captain Jackson stepped down from the small podium and began shaking the hands of, what appeared to be, the senior staff.  
  
And thus, the USS Australian began its first mission.  
  
I hope this is good. Seeing as how you are down here already and you read the fic, please review. It helps me out drastically. The next chapters may or may not be longer. Depends on how much I feel like writing.  
  
I thought I would update this to clarify something. My name is Joshua Jackson. It is in no way related to the actor. The other names came from random cities in an atlas and keyboard hits to come up with something new. 


	2. First Mission

I'm back with the second chapter of my fic. I know the first chapter was kind of slow, and so is this one. But not all ships can start out like the Enterprise now can they. Anyway, please R&R it helps me out. If I forgot to mention this story started on March 6th 2363. I keep the stardates roughly accurate but don't check my math. It is approximately 1 year before TNG started. I kit bashed the names of the main crew from a mixture of other shows, my friends, and random cities in a road atlas of the United States. A rough history of the class is in my other fic. This story will follow it and included all of that information as the timeline progresses. Slight changes have been made to this chapter thanks to Julia and Tania. I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times.  
  
I do not own Star Trek. I never have and never will.  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40182.1. This is my first log as captain of this ship. The crew has already shown its dedication in the preparations to leave spacedock. We will be leaving within the hour." Captain Jackson finished the log and thought silently in his ready room. He was preparing himself for when they were to leave when the ready room hatch chimed.  
  
"Come," Jackson said to the door.  
  
Through the sliding doors came Commander Rem Norland. She was holding a small pad.  
  
"Commander, have a seat." Jackson offered.  
  
"Thank you sir. The department heads report that they are all ready to leave spacedock." She stated as she sat down.  
  
"Very good. I suppose that it is time to depart." Jackson spoke as he stood up and straightened his uniform.  
  
"Yes sir." Norland stood and departed after the captain. She was somewhat excited to be the first officer. Although, she would not say that out loud.  
  
As the two officers entered the bridge, they examined the crew that was there.  
  
"Captain on the bridge," Lt. Commander Alex Blizzard called out. His position as Chief of Operations gave him the privilege of being in command when the captain and first officer were gone. At the moment, he was at his station. His German ancestry gave him a slight accent but it was hardly noticeable. He stood about 1.82 meters tall with short dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
Lieutenant Nicholas Evergreen, the ships Chief of Security was at the tactical position. His Scottish decent was quite evident when he spoke because he had a heavy accent. His muscular build and 1.91 meter height helped him appear intimidating. His reddish brown hair was slightly longer than how most men kept their hair aboard a starship but it was still within regulation. His dark green eyes always seemed focused.  
  
Lieutenant Silver Stryfe was sitting at the navigation station. She was shorter than all of the other bridge officers. She was only 1.6 meters tall, but she had a fiery attitude. She kept her silver shining black hair short and her auburn eyes showed both excitement and determination.  
  
The captain walked from the ready room door directly to his command chair and sat down. Looking at the main view-screen, he gave his ship careful thought.  
  
"Open a channel to spacedock," he calmly commanded.  
  
Lt. Evergreen tapped a few controls. "Channel open sir."  
  
Captain Jackson stood up and stepped forward on the bridge. "Spacedock this is the USS Australian. We are requesting permission to disembark."  
  
"Permission granted USS Australian." Came the reply from the female voice at the other end.  
  
"Helm, ahead thrusters. Once we are clear go to one half impulse power and take us out of the system." Jackson turned around to sit down. He noticed that Commander Norland had already taken her chair.  
  
"Clear of spacedock, ahead one half impulse power." Lt. Stryfe repeated as she took the actions.  
  
"Once we are clear of the system, let's see what this baby can do." Jackson had a slight smile on his face when he said it.  
  
"Aye sir," Lt. Stryfe said with eagerness in her voice. The entire crew was like this. This new starship design still had to be tested.  
  
As the ship started out of the Sol system, everything seemed to be in working order. The ship slid through space passing the planets in the solar system. It had all of the grace that any Starfleet ship had, and it was about to get better for the fresh crew.  
  
"Clear to test the warp engines sir," Lt. Stryfe reported.  
  
"Bridge to Engineering," Jackson was speaking into the ships intercom. "Mr. D'Kut, are we ready to go to warp speed?"  
  
"Yes sir. We have full power to the engines." Came the mellow voice of Lt. Commander D'Kut.  
  
"Very well. Helm, ahead warp factor 6." Jackson commanded.  
  
"Heading sir?" Lt. Stryfe was slightly confused without a heading order.  
  
"Your discretion. Pick a direction."  
  
"Yes sir. Heading 216 mark 315 engaging at warp factor 6." She never had this opportunity before and had set a course for her home planet without thinking about it twice.  
  
"You're taking us to Risa, Huh Lieutenant?" Commander Norland commented.  
  
"Yes sir." Lt. Stryfe realized her mistake now.  
  
"Good choice Lieutenant." Norland finished. Stryfe had started to panic but had calmed down somewhat. She was still very nervous about this new position. "Now that we are under way, I want to meet with the senior staff in the observation lounge." Jackson began. "Meeting is in two hours. You have the bridge Commander."  
  
"Yes sir. May I ask where you are going?" Norland was a bit curious why he would want to leave the bridge now.  
  
"Of course, I'm going to tour the new ship." With that he stepped off of the bridge into the turbo lift.  
  
Two hours later the senior staff was in the observation lounge. Each member had taken their place and was waiting for the captain to start.  
  
"First off, I want to thank you all for being here. Second, I know there are a few questions regarding this ship and her crew." Captain Jackson began. "As most of you have noticed this ship is a brand new design. And you also probably noticed that more space has been dedicated to shield generators and weapons. Your assumptions are correct in thinking that this is a combat oriented vessel. Now onto your questions."  
  
"Why a combat vessel sir?" Commander Barbara Hewett chimed in.  
  
"Starfleet has been receiving reports of several incursions into federation space. Most of which are baseless or mere bluffs. The Federation council wanted the fleet to begin employing, in small numbers, combat vessels to prepare for any type of attack. They also wanted them to be out exploring in case any new threats come about." Jackson slowly explained. "Starfleet is trying to keep this as quiet as possible. Which is why this is the only ship in the class until we prove the design, both in combat and exploration."  
  
"Most of the crew has never served on a starship before. Why? We have a rather inexperienced crew aboard." Commander Norland added with concern lining her voice.  
  
"I don't know the answer to that one. I'm confused why I was chosen for command personally. However, that is out of my hands and we will make do with what we have. Experience will come in time. I have full confidence in this crew."  
  
"Captain, about the..." Lt. Commander D'Kut began, but the intercom sounding cut him off.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Jackson."  
  
"Go ahead." Jackson replied. He was slightly annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"We are picking up a distress call from a small freighter."  
  
"On my way," Jackson stood up. "Looks like we will have to finish this meeting some other time. Dismissed."  
  
All of the officers stood and filtered out of the room. Most of them were heading for the bridge.  
  
"Report." Jackson ordered as he exited the turbo lift onto the main bridge.  
  
"The ship is one trillion kilometers from our current position. We are the closest ship Captain." The lieutenant said as he headed for the back part of the bridge to man his station.  
  
"Helm, plot an intercept course and engage at best possible speed." Jackson wasn't quite sure what speed that was, but he decided to leave it open for Lt. Stryfe to inform him of it.  
  
"Course laid in and engaging at warp 9.5 sir." She didn't realize that that was how the Captain had planned it.  
  
"Sir, we are receiving another distress call from the freighter, audio only." Lt. Evergreen announced.  
  
"On speakers." Jackson ordered. 'This is a great way to start the cruise,' Jackson thought. He wanted the first trip to be uneventful so the crew could work all the bugs out. 'This seems pretty standard though. Render assistance or evacuate. Should be smooth.' Jackson finished his train of thought before the speakers began playing the distress call. It came in seemingly half over.  
  
"...we have lost most of our main power and are beginning to lose life support. We..." there was static overrunning the channel along with what seemed to be fire and panels shorting out in the background. "...ease assist us we are at coordinates..." The channel cut out.  
  
"Security and emergency medical staff to the transporter rooms. Lt. Commander Blizzard, what is going on with that ship," Jackson suddenly had a need for information.  
  
"Hard to say Captain. Anything could have happened. I can't tell until we are closer."  
  
"Ok. Helm ETA." Jackson sat down in the command chair.  
  
"34 minutes sir." Stryfe responded.  
  
"Attempt to contact them. Tell them we are coming to help." 'I hope we make it in time.' Jackson thought. He did not want to report a ship lost. Not on the first day out.  
  
The Australian approached the derelict vessel. It looked like the standard trading vessel in use by multiple species. The ship was only 250 meters or so long and appeared to be powerless and lifeless.  
  
"Beam all survivors aboard. Sensor report," Jackson requested. He felt he knew what it was going to say.  
  
"Sensor readings show minimal power outputs, significant damage and breaches of the external hull, interior damage consistent with fires and electrical explosions, it looks like life support is the last operating system. Correction, life support just failed. Looks like we got here in the nick of time sir." Lt. Com. Blizzard reported.  
  
"How many survivors did we get and what was the crew compliment?" Com. Norland asked.  
  
"Estimated crew of 156. We have 35 survivors aboard." Lt. Evergreen solemnly reported.  
  
"Continue sensor sweep of this area. I want to know what did this. I'm going to question some of the survivors. Norland, you have the bridge. Notify me when something comes up."  
  
"Yes sir." Com. Norland knew this was a bad way to start the ship's life.  
  
Captain Jackson stood outside sickbay pondering what he was going to ask the surviving crew. He had never dealt with a situation quite like this before. 'I guess that this is what I should expect with my own command.' He entered sickbay not quite ready for what he would see.  
  
Sickbay was a disaster to say the least. There were 12 people on the biobeds. It was hard to tell what species they were because most of their bodies were burned and distorted. Although it looked like there were several different species involved. The remaining 23 people had varying cuts and bruises. Mostly humans, but a few other species mixed in.  
  
Captain Jackson asked the entire crew his first question. "Who is in command of your ship?"  
  
"I am," came the somewhat labored words. Jackson looked over at a female Kriosian who was walking towards the ships captain.  
  
"What happened?" Jackson began.  
  
"We were on route to Earth when we were hit by some kind of distortion. It tore into the ship's hull and caused multiple fires. But it disappeared as quickly as it had shown up. We don't know what it could have been." She began. "What is left of my ship Captain?"  
  
"Not much. It is salvageable. We could tow it to the nearest facilities. You could gain transport to Earth from there." Jackson offered.  
  
"No thank you Captain. I would prefer you destroyed it where it is." This answer shocked the Captain.  
  
"Why would you want it destroyed?" Jackson asked.  
  
"It is none of your business, Captain. We do not want it repaired." She responded coldly.  
  
"I will consider your proposal." That comment only gave him reason to doubt her story. 'I have never heard of a crewmember that wanted their ship destroyed. It doesn't make sense.' "Security will assign your crew quarters until we drop you off."  
  
"Thank you Captain." The female walked from sickbay to follow the security guards. The crew allowed to leave followed as well.  
  
Jackson walked over to Com. Hewett. He felt he could get some better answers from her.  
  
"Doctor, what happened to these people?" Jackson was looking over all of the people in sickbay.  
  
"Some have third degree burns with heavy scaring and tissue damage. Some have lacerations and broken bones that are consistent with collapsing bulkheads. However, the strangest injuries look like phaser burns and puncture wounds. I can only guess that these were from deliberate actions." She reported. "It looks like some of them have been fighting."  
  
"Are you sure? With whom?" The captain was beginning to become concerned.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I'd like to perform autopsies on the bodies of the remaining crew that didn't survive. It would answer some of my questions."  
  
"It will answer some of mine too. I'm going to send an away team over to that ship to restore life support and survey what has happened. This just doesn't feel right." Captain Jackson started for the door.  
  
"Josh," Hewett called out. He was startled by the use of his first name.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around facing her before leaving.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you. I haven't seen you since the Academy."  
  
"We can catch up later. Right now, we have a minor problem to solve." He exited sickbay and started down the corridor for the turbo lift.  
  
'He hasn't changed since the Academy. He hasn't changed one bit.' She thought as she sat down to make her log entries.  
  
"Captain's log Stardate 40187.7. We have remained at the site of the transport vessel for two days. Lieutenant Commander D'Kut has led an away team to the freighter. Our research has brought some startling conclusions."  
  
Lt. Com. D'Kut asked the captain to call a staff meeting to go over what his team had found on the transport vessel. The Captain, Com. Norland, Com. Hewett, and Lt. Com. Blizzard were the only ones present.  
  
"We were able to reestablish the ships life support systems. Afterwards we proceeded to investigate the damages. We found that 65 percent of the ship's interior was badly burned. However, there were also signs of disrupter fire and damages caused by means other than what was described to us." D'Kut began. "Along with Doctor Hewett's logs on the survivors and the autopsies, we have concluded that the crew of the ship had been attacked by a boarding party."  
  
"What information did you pull from their data banks?" Capt. Jackson asked.  
  
"We were able to bypass security lockouts on all of the systems, however, since most of the computer memory banks were destroyed during whatever happened, the information is unreliable."  
  
"What about personal logs?" Com. Norland asked.  
  
"Some of the logs from deceased members of the crew were accessed. Those logs only contained information until stardate 39817.5. The rest appear to have been erased."  
  
"So, we have a damaged ship that shows signs of fighting externally and internally, crew members dead from phaser and puncture wounds, erased log entries, and the ships captain wanting the ship to be destroyed. This just doesn't add up." Capt. Jackson was speaking his mind.  
  
"Could there have been a mutiny on the ship?" Lt. Com. Blizzard asked. He suddenly had the feeling he should not have made that comment. All of the officers were giving him a strange look. D'Kut saved him some embarrassment.  
  
"It is quite possible. In fact, all of the evidence could point towards that theory. We could investigate it further Captain. However, it is only a theory that could possibly fit the facts."  
  
"Thank you Commander." Captain Jackson still had questions that needed to be answered, but he was going to move on. "Suggestions on a course of action for our little group of 'survivors'."  
  
Lt. Com. Blizzard chimed in again with more confidence this time. "We should place them all under surveillance. If they did mutiny, they may want to start something here."  
  
"However, we still need to express courtesy in regards to their rights. We only have a theory, that isn't enough to convict them on." Com. Hewett commented.  
  
"We can't place them all under guard unless we have sufficient cause to take those security measures." Norland finished.  
  
"While I am inclined to side with Mr. Blizzard, I must follow protocol." Lt. Com. Blizzard was about to object when Capt. Jackson continued. "However, at the slightest notion that this theory is true, and they do try to begin something on my ship. We will take all necessary precautions and actions to protect this crew and this ship. Is that understood?" He was trying to be firm and open-minded in his decision. He looked at each officer. With their silence he finished. "That settles it then."  
  
Before Jackson could dismiss the officers, the intercom sounded. "Captain Jackson, our guests are causing a ruckus in ten-forward."  
  
"Dispatch security personnel. I'm on my way to the bridge." Jackson responded as he looked at Lt. Com. Blizzard. "It seems we now have the proof we needed Commander"  
  
I left you with a cliffhanger. Kind of. You have already supposedly read the story so please review it. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue.  
  
If any of you want to see the Australian, email me at silverado6000hotmail.com and I will send the scanned picture of it to you. If not, just let your imagination run wild with it. 


	3. Down with a Mutiny

Now for Chapter two's conclusion. I hope you like how it is going. I want to extend a special thanks to Julia and Tania for helping me fix problems in the previous chapters. If I get more people to review I will start doing comments to the reviewer at the start of each chapter. Anyway enjoy the new chapter. I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times.  
  
Ten-forward erupted into a combat zone. The survivors from the damaged freighter began assaulting the ship's personnel. Their leader, a rare empathic Kriosian female named Tishara, was leading her crew in open fighting with the security personnel.  
  
"Chief Ulises to bridge." He was standing outside of ten-forward before moving in.  
  
"Go ahead chief," came Captain Jackson's response.  
  
"Sir, the survivors are attacking all of the personnel. We need more people down here." He began to panic slightly when the survivors began moving towards the exits. He was horrified at the next sight and reported it immediately. "Sir, some of the crewmembers have joined the survivors in the fighting. They are moving out of ten-forward." A phaser shot carried through the ship striking Chief Ulises in the chest. He fell unconscious as he hit the ground.  
  
"Lieutenant Evergreen, seal off ten-forward with force fields and dispatch security to those points. I don't want deaths if it can be avoided, understood?" Capt. Jackson ordered. 'They definitely mutinied. Now they are after my ship.' Jackson thought as he tried to plan out what to do.  
  
"Twelve of our own crew has joined them, two officers and ten crewmen. I don't understand why they would do that." Com. Norland began.  
  
"Sir, they have broken through the force field. Security personnel standing by...wait, security personnel are beginning to fight amongst themselves. They have broken the security line. Some of the security personnel have joined them." Lt. Evergreen reported.  
  
"Get down there Lieutenant. Stop them from continuing. Go to ship-wide red alert and sound intruder alarms. All hands are to keep them from any vital systems." Klaxons began sounding and the normal lighting dimmed somewhat into the red alert lighting.  
  
Tishara was happy with herself. She had manipulated several of the male security personnel into doing what she wanted. 'It was too easy.' She thought to herself. Now she planned to capture this new ship and return home to annihilate her enemies in the Vault system. Although a Federation Starship was not her first choice, she would make it work nonetheless.  
  
"Tishara," one of the security personnel called to her. "How will we take the bridge? The only way in is through the turbo-lift."  
  
"Patience my Love. We will find a way to take them. Now go join the others." She was happy for herself. 'Such undying loyalty from the simple- minded men on this ship. I wish they were all as easy to get.' She knew how to use the power she had been given at birth. She was born as the rare empathic Kriosian that is highly prized in her culture. She was able to train her empathic abilities to manipulate weak minds into doing her will. Although this effect was only over men, it did not stop her. She was always able to get the young single men of any species to bend to her will. Through practice, she gained the ability to affect multiple people at the same time.  
  
Her small band of 23 had grown to almost 40 in the short span she had been aboard.  
  
"Sir," Lt. Stryfe began. "I've found something." She was at the aft stations on the bridge going through files.  
  
"What lieutenant?" Capt. Jackson bellowed. He was slightly agitated at the present situation.  
  
"The leader of the mutiny is a Kriosian empath. They have the ability to become the perfect mate for any species male." Stryfe reported.  
  
"That helps us how?" Commander Norland started.  
  
"All of the crew members that have joined her forces have been young, single males. The entire crew of the freighter that were rescued was male save her." Stryfe continued.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Capt. Jackson started.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. But we could stop sending the single male security personnel to fight. I think we could counter her abilities by using people that she cannot affect." Stryfe concluded.  
  
"Are you implying that I send only women and married men to fight them off?" Capt. Jackson began. The thought annoyed him. Then it clicked in his mind. "Lieutenant Evergreen, dispatch female security personnel only. Commander Norland, gather the female crew together and lead them." 'I am letting the fate of the ship rest in the hands of the women. I will never live this down.' Jackson thought smugly with hints of sarcasm.  
  
"Aye sir." Comm. Norland stood up and started to the turbo lift with Lt. Stryfe following close behind.  
  
The impromptu mutiny was going well for Tishara. She now controlled twenty of the male security personnel on this ship. Not much longer and she would have a federation starship to do her bidding. 'I will avenge the persecution of my kind.' She thought with a cold-hearted vengeance. She was then interrupted by one of her followers.  
  
"Tishara, the security forces are withdrawing from this deck. What shall we do?" The youthful human male asked  
  
"Proceed to the transporter room and the turbo lift. We will assault the bridge from these two locations." She replied.  
  
The security officer ran off to spread the information to the rest of the band. As he ran by the turbo lift the door opened and a phaser shot sliced through the air. The man dropped to the floor and lay there only stunned.  
  
Tishara prepared herself to control more security when she was surprised at who started exiting the lift. Females. All females. Se had no control over females, only the males.  
  
Tishara called out to her followers to assault the new threat. She did not realize that the female security personnel had taken tactical positions. Tishara also failed to take into consideration that her followers were not thinking clearly enough to fight this situation. As the unsuspecting men came around the corners, they were slowly taken down one by one.  
  
The fight lasted only a few minutes before all of Tishara's followers were unconscious. Tishara could not believe that this had happened. When a Starfleet officer, a commander in a red uniform, approached her she willingly gave up.  
  
"You are under arrest for inciting a mutiny and attempting to steal federation property. Security, escort her to the brig." Com. Norland stated proudly. "Place female guards only. We don't want a repeat instance."  
  
"Yes sir." Replied the Ensign security officer.  
  
"Captain's log supplemental. Peace has returned to the Australian. The females of the crew have done an exemplary job performing their duties. We have taken Tishara and her vessel to earth where she will stand trial and her brainwashed crew can return to their lives."  
  
Capt. Jackson was sitting in his ready room preparing some reports. He set down the last one as the door chime sounded.  
  
"Come." That response irritated him every time he used it.  
  
Com. Norland entered the room with a small PADD.  
  
"I have finished the shift rotations and some personnel records. I just need you to sign off on them sir," She said handing the PADD to the captain.  
  
"Looks good Commander." Jackson gave his approval. "I think you have done a fine job in your duties."  
  
"Thank you sir." Com. Norland was pleased that there was such trust between them already. "May I ask a question sir?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Will all of our missions be like this sir?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I hope not Commander," Jackson began. Com. Norland was about to ask another question when he finished. "I suspect most of them will be much more interesting."  
  
Chapter three now done. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway please review. It helps keep me dedicated to writing this fic. 


	4. Weapons Test

Chapter four. Remember way back in chapter two how Capt. Jackson and Com. Hewett seemed to have some common past? Well, part of it gets explained in this chapter. That and some of the characters personalities should come out some more. Hope you enjoy. I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times.  
  
I do not own Star Trek or anything related to it.  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40291.3. We are en route to rendezvous with two Excelsior class starships to test our weapon systems and combat maneuverability. War games are to commence in three days. This crew has performed above what I had originally expected."  
  
Captain Jackson left his quarters on deck 7. He started for the turbo lift. He had been walking about his ship one deck at a time to get a general bearing on where everything was. The saucer section, like most starships, housed the majority of the quarters. The entire senior staff, excluding Lt. Com. D'Kut, was on deck 7 along with the captain. D'Kut thought it was more logical for him to be closer to Main Engineering.  
  
The captain waited for a short time in front of the turbo lift doors before they slid open. As he entered, he noticed a small child along with one of the officers. The child was a boy no more than six perhaps seven years old with short red hair and the brightest blue eyes Jackson had ever seen.  
  
"Deck 14," Jackson said as the doors closed behind him. The child seemed to have taken a hiding position behind his presumed father in the turbo lift. "What's your name young sir?" Jackson said as he bent down.  
  
The young boy seemed frightened by the captain of the ship addressing him as sir, but the officer just smiled.  
  
"Jimmy Thompson," the boy answered timidly. He didn't quite know what to think at the moment.  
  
"Do you know who I am Jimmy?" Jackson asked.  
  
"You're the captain."  
  
"That's right. Do you like being on the Australian?" Jackson was curious how children were faring on the ship as well as his crew.  
  
"Yes. I get to fly around in space." Jimmy answered coming out of his hiding spot from behind his father. "Daddy didn't want to leave me an' mommy behind. So he asked for a big ship. And we came along too."  
  
The turbo lift stopped and the doors parted at deck 12. Jackson stood up and straightened his uniform.  
  
"Thank you sir," Ensign Thompson said with a full smile.  
  
"No problem Ensign. I'm concerned about everyone's well being. Jimmy, you listen to your daddy ok." Jackson stepped back allowing them to leave.  
  
"I will Captain." Jimmy called out as he smiled and stepped out of the turbo lift with his father.  
  
The doors closed and Jackson let out a sigh. 'Kids are so innocent,' he thought as the lift approached deck 14. It was comforting to know that his crew with family didn't have to leave them behind on deployments like the militaries centuries ago. Especially with missions lasting for years, it helped keep morale up.  
  
Captain Jackson walked off of the turbo lift on deck 14 and headed for the holodeck. Thinking of starting on a program for himself he began to lose himself in thought. As he approached the doors for the chamber, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, or the fact that someone else was currently using the holodeck. He realized that when the doors opened and he was hit in the face with a brightly colored object and fell to the deck.  
  
Com. Barbara Hewett and Lt. Silver Stryfe were on the holodeck using the program to simulate the Alps Ski resorts. They had spent about three hours enjoying a ski trip and they had almost forgot that they were aboard the Australian.  
  
They were both wearing thick brightly colored winter coats and black ski pants. Com. Hewett's coat was light blue with black and red accents and Lt. Stryfe's coat was white with yellow and green accents. Both had orange tinted goggles on.  
  
"This is amazing Commander!" Lt. Stryfe exclaimed after a run down an intermediate slope.  
  
"Silver, we're not on duty. Call me Barbara. And yes, it is amazing." Com. Hewett responded.  
  
"Computer, current time." Silver stated to the fresh snow falling.  
  
"Current time is 1718 hours." The female computer voice responded.  
  
"Rats," Silver slightly frowned at having to leave the skiing.  
  
"What is it?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I have the night watch tonight. I should get a couple hours rest before navigating the ship. Thanks for going skiing with me Barbara. I had a great time."  
  
"I guess I'll go to. Skiing alone is no fun. Computer save and end program." Barbara removed her boots and picked up her skis and started for the exit as the slopes and white snow formed into the familiar yellow lines and black tiles. Silver tied her boots together and slung them over her shoulder. She then hoisted her skis on her shoulder mimicking Barbara's movements and placing them horizontally to carry them out. As Barbara exited the doors and turned, her skis came into contact with another person. The bright yellow designs on the skis flashed as they fell to the deck long with whoever was hit by them. As Silver ran out to help, she noticed that it was the Captain who was hit in the head.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Damnit! Ahhhhhhh! What the hell?!" Captain Jackson cursed as he lay on the deck holding his right hand over his right eye and forehead. Com. Hewett had dropped her skis and dropped to his side to look over the injuries.  
  
"I'm so sorry Captain. I should get you to Sickbay." Com. Hewett offered as she ran her ungloved hand over his bruise that was now forming.  
  
"Babz? What hit me?" Jackson began to stager out as he tried to shake off the hit he took.  
  
"I think you have a concussion. Silver help me get him to sickbay." Barbara said as she lifted the captain off of the floor and tried to support him over her shoulder. Silver mirrored Barbara by getting under the captain's left arm and they all started for sickbay.  
  
As Captain Jackson opened his eyes, he found himself in sickbay. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head. Lt. Stryfe and Com. Hewett were standing next to the bio-bed he was on. As his vision returned, he noticed that the doctor and the operations officer were in what appeared to be thick winter wear. 'I must have gotten hit harder than I thought. I'm seeing things.' He thought as he shook his head trying to avoid the headache he now had.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?" Lt. Stryfe was the first to speak up as his vision came around the room and focused on her and Com. Hewett. 'That wasn't the brightest thing to ask Silver. He was just hit in the head with a set of skis. Of course he's not alright.' Lt Stryfe thought to herself feeling a bit odd now that she had asked that question.  
  
"Perfectly. I just have a splitting headache. What hit me?" Jackson replied with no hold on his sarcasm.  
  
"My skis captain." Com. Hewett spoke up. "You caught the broadside of them as I was heading out of the holodeck.  
  
"Oh.... I think I'm going to sleep this off." Jackson slowly got off the bio-bed.  
  
"I'll walk you to your quarters." Com Hewett offered.  
  
"Huh? Why? I believe I can walk myself." Jackson retorted.  
  
"You have a head injury. Besides, I need to apologize."  
  
"Fine. I suppose I won't get out of this one."  
  
As Capt. Jackson and Com. Hewett entered his quarters, Com. Hewett noticed the personal effects he had with him. Against one wall was a wooden cabinet with a glass door that had a frosted whitetail deer on the lower part. In it was a small collection of what appeared to be weapons of some sort, old weapons at that. Her gaze was captured by the antique quality that it had. The next thing that she noticed was a dark colored, wood coffee table that had PADs scattered on it along with pieces of paper that looked like design drawings of the ship.  
  
"Thanks Barbara. I'm sure I'm fine." Capt. Jackson broke her out of the trance she was in.  
  
"You called me Babz." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Jackson was still trying to get the headache to go away. He never took any type of medication. He learned that he had a high tolerance for the stuff and that it usually never helped.  
  
"Josh, I said that you called me Babz in the corridor outside of the holodeck." She repeated firmly. "You haven't called me that since the early days at the academy."  
  
"That was before you met Steve. Then we parted ways and now we have ended up on the same ship. Besides, whatever happened to Steve?"  
  
"He was aboard the Enterprise-C when it went to Narendra III." Barbara slowly lowered her head as the fate of the Enterprise came rushing to her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I remember he meant a lot to you back then." Josh had moved closer to her.  
  
"He never asked me to marry him if that's what you wanted to know. He said he wanted to make sure his career was in order before starting a personal life. I hated him for leaving." She started to let a few small tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I should have kept in touch." He felt bad that he let so many friends fall out of touch. He usually blamed it on the distance that space covered and that they would never get the same assignments. He had not seen any of his friends, save Barbara, since the academy.  
  
"So," Barbara started again sniffling a bit. "What have you been up to for the last 11 years?"  
  
"One ship to another. Always focused on the career and advancing. I guess not much. Haven't really done much recreational traveling." He said as he stood up and walked over to the replicator. "Want anything Doctor?" He smirked a bit at the last comment noting what she had achieved in Starfleet.  
  
"Hot chocolate." She replied. "And in this atmosphere just call me Barbara, Captain."  
  
"Computer two hot chocolates. I guess I deserved that. Enjoying the position as Chief Medical Officer?" He wanted to change the subject from the past to the present.  
  
"It's hectic. You're changing the subject."  
  
"I hate dwelling in the past. Too many could have, would have, should have situations. Doesn't do any good. Here." He finished by handing her the glass of dark liquid.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sipped the drink. "I better go so you can rest. I have to change out of my ski clothes anyway."  
  
"Next time, keep your skis vertical. Or you could invite me along so I know you have those weapons." He added with a slight laugh.  
  
"Ok," she said while standing up. "Good night, Josh."  
  
"Good night Barbara. Oh and thanks for talking I was meaning to meet you earlier."  
  
"I know. You got busy with the ship. See you on duty tomorrow." She exited the dull gray doors.  
  
As she left Josh simply went to his bed and collapsed.  
  
"Computer, turn the damn lights off." As the room fell dark he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lt. Nicholas Evergreen was sitting in Ten Forward sipping the scotch whiskey he had ordered. He was still in his yellow uniform after his duty hours. He always sat alone. Of the 400 officers and crew on the ship, he still had yet to make a few friends. Although being the Chief of Security, he lacked the courage to approach people in a manner other than in the line of duty. He was shy.  
  
As he sipped down the remaining contents of his glass, he noticed the doors slide apart. He noticed one of the Ensigns that he had worked with last week enter. She was apparently off duty because she was wearing a flowing red satin dress. The front shaped her body perfectly and as she turned, he noticed that the back of the dress dropped down to the middle of her back revealing her perfect skin. Her long brunet hair was curled. Nicholas Evergreen's gaze was completely transfixed on his fellow officer and how she was affecting everyone around her. She ordered a drink from the bar and then walked to an empty table and sat down.  
  
After watching her for fifteen minutes, Nicholas built up enough courage to walk over to her table. He did not know what to say.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked. He was not sure what to expect.  
  
"I guess." She replied with a short sigh. As Nicholas sat down she continued. "That Lieutenant J.G. stood me up"  
  
Nicholas was a bit shocked at her last comment. He recovered the only way he thought was possible. "Nicholas Evergreen. What's your name?"  
  
"Millie Trinitron." She replied turning her attention to Nicholas. Her brown eyes focused on the new lieutenant with her.  
  
Nicholas wasn't sure where to go next. He usually avoided people, but she had just grabbed his attention and never let go.  
  
"I work in Stellar Cartography." She said after the silence. She was trying to get him to say something.  
  
"I'm the Chief of Security. I seen you last week on Deck 4." Nicholas responded. He was slowly becoming more comfortable with himself.  
  
"Have you been stalking me?" She asked with a playful gesture.  
  
"I would have to arrest myself if I was. Why you all dressed up?"  
  
"Some Lieutenant J.G. from Engineering was supposed to meet me. But he stood me up. His loss." She started to swirl the contents of her glass before drinking the last of it.  
  
At that moment, a man entered and started to frantically look around. He looked towards Millie and Nicholas. His rage started to build up as he started across the deck to their table.  
  
Nicholas was always aware of his surroundings. He could sense when someone was headed for him. 'Not now.' He began to think frantically. 'I just started to get to know her.' He threw a glance back and noticed a dressed up man stomping towards him. He could tell that this was the Lieutenant that Millie was supposed to be dating.  
  
He approached them and started yelling. "I'm a couple of seconds late and you already picked someone else! How could you be so quick to dismiss me?" Everyone in Ten Forward turned to see what was going on.  
  
"You are twenty minutes late Lieutenant J.G. Bell. I consider that as being stood up on a starship." Millie responded.  
  
Nicholas went from trying to enjoy himself to being the Chief of Security. "Lieutenant, I think you just need to calm down."  
  
"Shut up," Bell was being blinded by his emotions in the matter. He stood almost as high as Lt. Nicholas Evergreen, but his build was smaller. "I don't need you to be cutting in on my time."  
  
"Your time? Am I just a prize to be won to you?" Millie started to lose her self-control a bit.  
  
"Just turn around and walk off Lieutenant," Evergreen was preparing for the worst at this point. He always prepared for the worst.  
  
"You just need to take this!" Lt. Bell said as he threw an angered punch at Lt. Evergreen.  
  
With that the brief fight started and ended. Evergreen caught Bell's arm, twisted it around, and threw him to the deck. He then placed one knee in the small of Bell's back and held his arms.  
  
Evergreen taped his com-badge. "Security to Ten Forward." His dark green eyes narrowed and became ice cold. Within a few seconds, two male security personnel entered. "Gentlemen, take Lieutenant J.G. Bell to his quarters and detain him there." Evergreen stood and handed Bell to the security. They escorted him out. As the doors closed on them, Bell had shouted something, but the two security guards were the only ones to hear it.  
  
Evergreen turned his attention back to Millie. She stood wide-eyed at what had just happened.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Can I walk you to your quarters?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," She took his arm and they both exited Ten Forward.  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40298.1. The Australian has rendezvous with the starships Repulse and Okinawa. We will begin our war game within the hour."  
  
Captain Jackson was on the bridge waiting for the signal to commence the war game. He had spent the last day preparing a few battle tactics to try out. Lt. Stryfe was practicing a few controls at her station. Com. Norland was overseeing the changes that would simulate damage and firing.  
  
"Bridge to Torpedo room 1." Jackson called out after tapping a control on his chair.  
  
"Torpedo room 1, Evergreen here sir. The practice casings are ready. We have five for each torpedo bay. The live torpedoes are secured. We are ready down here." Came the reply over the intercom.  
  
"Good. Get back up here. I want you at tactical." Jackson stated as he turned to look at the rest of the bridge crew.  
  
"Yes sir. Evergreen out." The intercom system shut off.  
  
"Commander Norland, are we ready to commence?" Jackson asked his first officer.  
  
"Yes sir. All systems are ready." She responded as she walked back to take her seat.  
  
"Signal the Repulse to commence with war game. Lieutenant, take us to waypoint alpha half impulse." Jackson was eager to see what the ship could actually do.  
  
"Repulse acknowledges. Game will begin when we reach waypoint alpha." Lt Stryfe called back. She noticed that Lt. Evergreen just entered the bridge and took his station at tactical.  
  
The Australian approached its starting point in space as both Excelsior class ships turned to start an attack pattern on the newer ship. The Australian performed a snap turn and began a run on the starboard ship, the Okinawa. The forward phaser banks began to trace the tracks and merge to fire. The Australian's banks were unique in that they did not wrap the whole way around the saucer section. There was a forward and two side arrays on both the dorsal and ventral saucer. The beam fired and hit the Okinawa solidly on the port side. Her shields flashed in the familiar bubble.  
  
"Direct hit on the Okinawa. Her shields are at 95 percent." Evergreen reported.  
  
"Come about 315 mark 189. Target the Repulse. Fire all forward photon torpedo bays in pattern alpha." Captain Jackson ordered.  
  
The Australian turned on the Repulse and the forward saucer section lit up as a torpedo exited each of the six forward bays. The torpedoes were fired from the bays, starting at the back, so that they formed a straight line as they flew. All six struck the Repulse on the ventral surface.  
  
"Direct hits. The Repulse has suffered damage to decks 3 thru 7. Their shields are at 48 percent."  
  
The Repulse returned fire. Several torpedoes and phaser shots sliced trough space, impacting on the Australian's port side. The Okinawa also fired on the dorsal surface of the Australian's saucer section.  
  
The ship shook slightly. "We have taken several direct and indirect hits. Shields are holding at 92 percent. Minor damage reported to deck 18." Com. Norland stated.  
  
"Make a run at the Okinawa. Fire phasers to fend off the Repulse and launch two volleys of torpedoes at the Okinawa. Helm evasive maneuvers. Attack run on the Okinawa." Jackson ordered.  
  
"Aye sir." Lt. Stryfe responded as her small hands flew over the controls.  
  
The Australian came about firing phasers from dorsal and ventral arrays. When it lined up with the Okinawa two torpedoes left each of the six forward bays. As they approached the Okinawa, both crews realized that there was a problem.  
  
The Bridge of the Okinawa was hectic. Captain Edel was trying to keep his ship in order while testing this new Australian. He certainly didn't like to give away a win.  
  
"Helm bring us around for another run on the Australian." He stood as he called the order.  
  
"Sir!" The operations officer called out frantically. "The Australian fired a live set of torpedoes! Six in all!"  
  
"What the hell is Jackson thinking? Full power to shields!" He screamed but it was too late.  
  
The Okinawa shook violently as the torpedoes struck the shields. One shield collapsed as a torpedo slammed against the hull blasting into the duranium/tritanium alloy. The black mark spread in a circle twelve meters in radius. The ship lost power.  
  
"Stand down all system! Take the weapons offline and prepare to transport medical teams to the Okinawa! Evergreen, What the hell just happened?" Captain Jackson had stood up and was trying to get a grasp on the situation.  
  
"We apparently fire six live torpedoes along with the six practice torpedoes. Actual damage to the Okinawa coming in now, sir. Severe damage to Engineering, ship-wide power loss, casualties listed at 27." Evergreen reported solemnly.  
  
"Signal both starships that we are beginning an investigation into what happened." Jackson said. He looked at each person on the bridge. He knew what the outcome would be if this wasn't figured out  
  
Ship hasn't caught a break has it? Anyway thanks again to Julia and Tania for helping me to fix errors in my previous chapters. Since you have already read the whole thing, please review! It only takes a minute or so. 


	5. Investigation

Hello again. I am back with my new update. This chapter is a fair length. Please read it and review it. I really appreciate input. I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times.  
  
The crew of the USS Australian received some good news in the midst of the looming problem. The 27 reported casualties aboard the Okinawa were not deaths. The injuries ranged from minor to several that were critical, but the medical teams were confident that all of them would make a full recovery.  
  
But the Australian still wasn't out of the woods yet. Starfleet had dispatched a Nebula class ship, the USS Merrimac, with Admiral Drake aboard to oversee the investigation into the accident aboard the Australian.  
  
Lt. Com. D'Kut walked across the bridge towards the Captain's ready room. He had finished his investigation into the Torpedo rooms and had the report for the captain. His Vulcan training kept him from feeling the same as the rest of the ship, but he still had the sense of the loss that had occurred. He knew, logically, that his being able to remain emotionless would be of a great aid to the Captain. He reached over and tapped the control on the door to signify his presence outside.  
  
Captain Jackson had been sitting in his ready room after reading the reports on what had happened and who was coming to investigate his ship. He had the same feeling of dread as the rest of the ship but he also felt that this incident was going to stop production on the Oshiana design.  
  
"I just don't know what happened." He muttered to himself. "The shit is going to hit the fan when Admiral Drake gets here." At that moment the door chimed.  
  
"It's open." He had finally thought of a new response. Too bad he probably wouldn't be able to use it anymore.  
  
D'Kut walked through the doors and approached the desk. He centered himself in front of the Captain and offered his PADD to him.  
  
"Torpedo inventory counts 99 live torpedoes in each forward bay and three practice torpedoes in each bay." He reported calmly.  
  
"Which means we screwed up. Evergreen inspected the torpedoes before the test correct?" Jackson wanted to start getting people to question.  
  
"Yes sir. Only engineering crews and torpedo crews had access afterwards." He responded.  
  
"Commander, I want you to get me a list of every person that was in and out of the torpedo bays since we received those practice torpedoes. We need to start making headway before the Merrimac arrives." Jackson ordered.  
  
"Lieutenant Evergreen should gather that list sir." D'Kut stated.  
  
"No. He's going to be on it. We can rule out transporters because this design incorporates shields around the torpedo storage since we carry so many. Wait a second; look into torpedo bay shield malfunctions and transporter logs too. Use everyone that you need. Just find out what happened." Jackson wanted to cover all of the bases.  
  
"Yes sir." D'Kut turned to leave the ready room. As he walked out, he felt like a great burden had been placed upon his shoulders. He knew, logically of course, that this mystery would be solved. When, was the next question?  
  
Commander Rem Norland was sitting in her quarters going over the crew lists. She had her coffee cup sitting on the desk next to her computer. She had been up for the last 38 hours since the incident and had been going over all of the ideas she had about how this could happen. As she set her arms on the desk and buried her head into her hands, she knock over the small coffee cup spilling its contents onto her computer.  
  
"Oh no." She quickly got up and walked into her bathroom to grab a towel. "I thought I was over being a klutz."  
  
As she cleaned up her mess, the door chirped.  
  
"Come in." She said paying attention only to what she was doing at the time.  
  
As the doors parted Lt. Stryfe walked in.  
  
"Here are those reports you wanted Commander." She said as she extended them out.  
  
Rem turned to face her. The marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep were more than obvious.  
  
"Have you been getting any sleep?" Stryfe asked. She didn't intend on being noisy with a senior officer.  
  
"Not for a while. Is it that obvious?" Rem responded.  
  
"Yes sir. I have the reports you requested." Stryfe offered the PADD again.  
  
"What report? Oh, yes the ones on the torpedo bay shields. Thank you Lieutenant." She responded. Her expression was that of someone who was not completely alert.  
  
"Commander you should get some sleep." Stryfe repeated.  
  
"Is that an order Lieutenant? I don't think you're above me in the chain of command." Rem started. Her expression went from half sleepy and half worried to half sleepy and half angry.  
  
"No sir. It was only a suggestion. This investigation needs all of us at 100 percent. We can't keep that up if we aren't rested." Stryfe added noticing the change in tone.  
  
"You're right Lieutenant." Rem conceded as she stood up. She then placed her hand on her head to keep from losing her balance from the dizziness. "What's you first name?" She asked.  
  
"It's Silver sir." She was slightly confused at why the Commander had not just looked it up.  
  
"Well Silver, I'm Rem. Thanks for being concerned and reminding me."  
  
"Of what sir?" Stryfe was still confused.  
  
"That my job is to this ship and I can't do it if I can't think straight." Rem began walking over to her bed.  
  
"Yes sir. Good night." Stryfe turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Good night." Came the soft reply as the lights dimmed.  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40304.5. The Merrimac has arrived with Admiral Drake aboard. We have gained little headway into this disaster. The crews morale has been falling steadily since this happened."  
  
Captain Jackson was standing in Transporter Room 3 waiting for Admiral Drake to signal his beam over. His transporter officer was standing silently waiting for the signal.  
  
"Merrimac signaling they are ready for transport sir." The female Chief said.  
  
"Energize." Jackson responded. As he watched the form of Admiral Drake begin, he couldn't help but hope that the Admiral was going to get the ship out of its predicament. As he finished materializing, Jackson stepped forward.  
  
"Admiral Drake, welcome aboard the Australian. Although I wish it were under better circumstances." Jackson gave the protocol greeting.  
  
"What the hell happened Captain? We give you a ship and you go around blowing the others up!" He began his verbal insults the second he opened his mouth. "I wasn't for giving you this damn thing in the first place."  
  
'Ok he is NOT in the best mood right now.' Jackson thought. "This way to the briefing room sir." He said leading the Admiral out of the door.  
  
"Just remember Jackson, if I find that you were negligent I am going to decommission this ship and throw you in the brig." Admiral Drake began again. "If this design can't be trusted to fire the right torpedoes then we can't trust it in any type of service."  
  
'Ok so he hates the design and me.' Jackson thought as he used every bit of restraint he had.  
  
They both entered the briefing room. The senior staff, minus Lt. Evergreen was present.  
  
"Let's cut the crap and get straight to the point. What do you people have?" Admiral Drake bellowed as he entered the room.  
  
"We have a list of 39 personnel that have had access to the torpedo rooms since we have taken the practice torpedoes on board. We also have a list of 14 personnel that were on duty in the transporter rooms since taking the torpedoes aboard. 5 names are on both lists." D'Kut began.  
  
"What else? That's useless." Admiral Drake began getting on everyone's nerves after that statement.  
  
"We also read three malfunctions with the torpedo room shields since leaving spacedock. Two after taking the practice torpedoes aboard. We are searching the transporter logs for times when the transporters were used during these down times." Rem added trying to tie together D'Kut's and her information.  
  
"Then you have all been wasting time? Why don't you call me back when you actually have something to report." Admiral Drake turned and walked out of the door, heading back for the transporter room.  
  
After the door closed, Jackson turned and looked at his officers. "Good work. Norland, I want you to start interviewing the names on both of those lists. Save the five that were in both places for me. D'Kut, I want you to start going over power distribution during the shield down times. Check just the transporter units. That will be all." Jackson finished and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Sir," Lt. Stryfe started.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?" Jackson stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"What will happen to the Australian if we can't find out what happened?" Stryfe asked.  
  
"We will find out what happened. That's all you need to know." Jackson walked through the doors.  
  
Rem was strained. She had never before conducted interviews into crewmembers before. Now, she had done 30 of them. He attention began failing as each person came in and out. It was beyond her why anyone would want to sabotage the Australian, or any Starfleet vessel. The next interview was with Ensign Trinitron.  
  
Millie Trinitron entered the room and walked over to the small table where she sat down. She looked directly across at the ships first officer.  
  
"Ensign, have you had access to the transporter units since stardate 40289.6?" The first question was useless but Rem wanted to see if she was honest.  
  
"Yes sir, on stardate 40296.2. It was during a transfer of systems from cargo bay 2 to stellar cartography. We used the transporter to ensure that nothing was disturbed during the move."  
  
Rem checked against her figures. The stardate and the transport time happened during one of the shield down times. She marked the file to remind herself of it later. "Did you transport anything else?"  
  
"Just the equipment sir." She replied. Millie knew that there was an investigation underway, but she didn't know why she was being investigated. "What does this have to do with me sir?"  
  
"We are investigating anyone who had contact with the transporter systems during specific times." Rem responded. It was no secret that the Australian had damaged the Okinawa heavily. "Do you know any of these personnel?" Rem handed her a PADD with five names on it.  
  
"Yes. Lieutenant Evergreen and Lieutenant J.G. Bell. I don't recognize the others." Millie responded handing the PADD back.  
  
"How do you know them?" Rem returned.  
  
"It's embarrassing," she started. "Bell started to fight with Evergreen in Ten Forward over a date with me." She began to blush slightly. She had never had men fight over her before. At the time, she was angry. Now, she was excited that someone would fight for her.  
  
Rem, on the other hand, had just come up with more questions. "How serious was this fight?"  
  
"Serious enough for security to get called. Bell was escorted out while Evergreen walked me to my quarters." She responded, recalling the events a few days ago. "Bell shouted something that sounded like he would get even with Evergreen. But I didn't hear it clearly. He could have said anything."  
  
"Thank you Ensign. You are dismissed." Rem added. She then watched the Girl stand and walk out of the door. Afterward Rem began to cross check Bell and Evergreen. 'A fight over a woman could cloud judgment on someone's part.' She thought as she checked the log of the incident. The new information gave her what she wanted.  
  
"I think the Captain should see this." Se said to herself as she stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
Captain Jackson was sitting in his ready room rubbing his temples with his fingers. He had interrogated three of the five officers that had access to both torpedo rooms and the transporter. Lt. Evergreen and Lt. J.G. Bell were the only two left.  
  
"We shouldn't have to deal with this crap." Jackson said to himself as he moved his hands from his temples to his face. "What did we do to deserve this?"  
  
The doors chirped at him, bringing him back into the reality of the situation. "Door's open," he called out. He liked his new response.  
  
Com. Norland came through the doors before they opened all of the way. She was holding a PADD and appeared to have some important information.  
  
"What is it Commander?" Jackson asked as he turned his attention to his first officer rather than his splitting headache.  
  
"I have some new information. It seems we can narrow down to two suspects now." Norland responded. She was proud to have stumbled across this information.  
  
"Explain!" Jackson ordered as his headache went away.  
  
Lt. Evergreen was sitting in his quarters. Since being placed on 'the list' he had not had duty since the incident.  
  
"I know those damn torpedoes were where they were supposed to be. I know it." He repeated to himself. He let his head fall down to his pillow. "I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm, or I was, the Chief of Security."  
  
As he lay trying to grasp what was going on, his door chirped. At first he was shocked that someone was coming to see him. His interrogation time wasn't for another two hours.  
  
"Come in." He said as he sat up.  
  
The Captain burst through the door and stomped over to the bed. Evergreen barely had time to stand before Jackson reached him. Captain Jackson glared at Evergreen until the doors closed.  
  
"When did you inspect the practice torpedoes?" The tone in his voice told Evergreen that he was thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Two days before the mishap sir. I checked them and then double checked them." He was intimidated.  
  
"Where are the logs?" Jackson was still mad. The glare in his eyes was getting colder and colder.  
  
"They should be in the ships main computer sir." Evergreen didn't understand why they wouldn't have checked the logs.  
  
"They're not Lieutenant. So where the hell are they." Jackson was not letting up on his security chief.  
  
"I always keep a backup log and the tricorder has the information still in it." Evergreen walked over to his desk and retrieved the piece of equipment. As he handed the tricorder and his PADD to the Captain, he saw Jackson's face shift  
  
"Evergreen this isn't going to be good enough!" Jackson turned around. Is voice was now lined with sympathy rather than anger. "You and Lieutenant J.G. Bell are the only two people left that could have anything to do with this."  
  
"Bell? I fought with him in Ten Forward." Evergreen responded.  
  
"Who is capable of changing the torpedoes around and altering logs? I sure hope to hell that my chief of security had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Any engineer can do both of those sir. Half the crew could do something like this."  
  
"You had better come up with something better Evergreen. Defending you won't be easy right now." Jackson turned and started for the door. "I'm going to have D'Kut look for fraud in these and the main data banks." Jackson stepped out of the door.  
  
"Aye sir." Evergreen responded. He followed by slumping back onto his bed.  
  
D'Kut was sitting at one of the aft stations on the bridge searching for any kind of fraud in the computer systems. He had already checked the tricorder and the PADD that Captain Jackson had given him and found nothing.  
  
Lt. Stryfe walked up behind him and spoke. "Now what are you looking for?" Her curiosity was genuine.  
  
"I am looking for instances of fraud in the main computer banks. Why?" His response was cold, like it should have been.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Stryfe asked. "I'd like to do something other tan just sit and stare at the view screen all day."  
  
"Take a seat." D'Kut commanded. As she sat down he transferred part of the load from his station to hers. "I am searching for irregular patterns in the database."  
  
"Uh-huh. How will I know if it is irregular?" Stryfe began to stare at the lines on the computer screen.  
  
"The computer is already programmed to find them. Once it does, you will have to find what was accessed and where it was accessed from." He began to explain.  
  
"You mean like this access from main engineering. It reads that a file named 'torpedo inspection' was altered on stardate 40297.5." She said.  
  
D'Kut immediately looked at her screen. "What kind of alteration?"  
  
"It says the file was deleted. I could recover the file." She responded as she pressed the right sequence to bring the deleted file back up.  
  
After the computer restored the file, Stryfe opened it and found the scans and notes from Lt. Evergreen on his inspection. "Is this what you're looking for?" She asked. She was not informed of why they were searching the computer banks.  
  
"Yes it is. This verifies Evergreen's claim that6 he did inspect the torpedoes." D'Kut tapped his com-badge. "D'Kut to the Captain."  
  
Over the intercom came Jackson's voice. "What have you found?"  
  
"The file containing Lieutenant Evergreen's report on the practice torpedoes. We are tracing it back to see who deleted it."  
  
"I know who deleted it. I'm on my way to settle this thing. Jackson out."  
  
"How would he know who altered the file?" D'Kut was slightly confused.  
  
"He's the Captain. He is supposed to know everything that happens on his ship." She responded as se stood up. "You're welcome."  
  
"Why would you say 'you are welcome' before a person thanks you? It is illogical." D'Kut responded as he stood up as well.  
  
"You should know by now that humans are illogical. Especially Captains." Stryfe smiled and walked back to her post.  
  
Jackson approached the door to Lt. J.G. Bell's quarters. His fury was almost more than he could handle. He reached down and tapped the panel. As he waited, He thought about what he was about to say. When the doors opened, Bell was standing in front of the Captain.  
  
"What can I do for you Captain?" Bell asked as Jackson brought his brown eyes to bore into the Lieutenant.  
  
"You thought you could get away didn't you?" Jackson knew that it was obvious, but he didn't care.  
  
"Get away with what sir?" Bell asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid. I checked your folder. You changed your name two years ago. Your father was court-martialed due to my recommendation as when I was a commander." Jackson began.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Bell responded. Jackson was clearly getting under his skin.  
  
"Your record also indicates letters of reprimand and a demotion for bad conduct. Usually involving a female crewman." Jackson continued. He was intentionally trying to get under Bell's skin. "Awful long time to spend as a Lieutenant J.G."  
  
"You don't know the half of it 'Captain'." He used the word as if it were an insult.  
  
"Oh really? What do you get out of fighting with Evergreen?"  
  
"Respect." Bell began. "If he is portrayed as the bad guy, I get the girl."  
  
"For an Engineer, you aren't that smart." Jackson added. His sarcasm pushed bell over the edge.  
  
"I'm smarter than all of you!" He shouted. "I got this entire crew reassigned, Evergreen and you court-martialed. I win!" He finished taking a step back proudly.  
  
"No you don't." Jackson tapped his com-badge. "Security to Lieutenant J.G. Bell's quarters."  
  
"NO!" Bell shouted as he lunged forward. "I always get what I want!"  
  
Jackson stepped out of his way as the security guards came through the door. Bell literally fell into their waiting hands.  
  
"Take him to the brig. Detain him there until we transfer him to the Merrimac." Jackson straightened his uniform and stepped out of the room headed for the bridge.  
  
"Hail the Merrimac." Jackson ordered as he entered the bridge from the turbo lift.  
  
"On screen." Lt. Com. Blizzard reported.  
  
Admiral drake appeared on the view screen. "What do you want captain?" His tone was the same as earlier.  
  
"We found the saboteur. He used the transporters during a programmed shield malfunction." Jackson replied.  
  
"Who was it?" Drake responded. His tone had definitely changed for the better.  
  
"Lieutenant J.G. Bell sir."  
  
"Really?" Drake acted surprised. "He has been a problem for Starfleet for some time now."  
  
"Apparently sir. Who assigned him to the Australian?" Jackson knew there was someone behind Bell. Bell just wasn't smart enough for this much of a plan. He screwed most of it up because he became jealous over a woman.  
  
"I don't recall." Admiral Drake suddenly went defensive.  
  
"Let me remind you sir." Jackson brought up the PADD he had been carrying. "It says in his record that you assigned him here."  
  
"Then I guess I did. What does it have to do with anything?"  
  
"Your previous outbursts of how you wanted this ship to fail. Your complete and total dislike of me personally. Would you like me to continue?"  
  
"I'll have your rank and your ship for throwing around accusations like this." Drake became furious once again.  
  
"I'm sure of it. Oh and by the way. Bell's original name," Jackson paused a moment, "was Drake. His father was your son. I'm sure headquarters would like to hear all of this."  
  
Jackson turned around and gave Blizzard a cutoff motion. Admiral Drake's expression became panicked as the screen flashed back to the view of all three ships.  
  
"What was that about sir?" Blizzard asked.  
  
"That," Jackson turned back to the screen, "Was the beginning of a long hard battle."  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40336.1. The Australian remains in service after the unfortunate mishap with the Okinawa. Admiral Drake has been placed under investigation for undue command influence and conspiracy. Lieutenant Evergreen has been reinstated as Chief of Security."  
  
Jackson was standing outside of the Holodeck doors. He decided to try this again since his last experience wasn't all that pleasant.  
  
"You may enter when ready." The computer told him.  
  
As he walked forward, the doors spread apart revealing the grassy plain and mountains he grew up in.  
  
"A little taste of home sir?" Alex blizzard came up behind him.  
  
"Yeah." Jackson began to take in the sights. "It fills in but it doesn't replace."  
  
"No it doesn't sir." Blizzard began. "I was thinking sir."  
  
"About?" Jackson replied still concentrating on the grass under his feet.  
  
"Ten Forward sir. Most ships rename it so it is unique to the ship."  
  
"Well, the ship is continuing in service. Maybe we should think of naming the place." Jackson looked around thinking of what exactly he was going to do. "You pick the name."  
  
"Me sir?" Blizzard became slightly bewildered.  
  
"You brought it up. You're in charge of picking a unique name."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll work on it immediately." Blizzard turned to exit.  
  
"Blizzard." Jackson called back. "Keep it simple."  
  
"Yes sir." Blizzard responded as he exited the holodeck.  
  
"I hope this ship starts to have a better life." Jackson thought out loud.  
  
Well what did you think? I took several days to type this one. I just ran out of ideas. Expect the next update to be a bit quicker. Please review. 


	6. First Deployment

I have updated this chapter along with the others to change the stardates to later times. Enjoy as usual.  
  
"Captain's log stardate 40468.9. The Australian has received orders to begin a patrol of the Federation/Breen border. Reports have been coming in of strange activities. We have been assigned to investigate."  
  
The observation lounge was empty except for captain Jackson staring out of one window. As he stood there watching the stars as the ship traveled at warp speeds, he simply stopped being captain for a moment. His workload had been tremendous since the ship was released to join the rest of the fleet eight days ago. He pondered over why Starfleet had taken so long to let him have the full reigns of his ship. It had to be something with Admiral Drake. His court-martial was a joke. He hadn't even received a slap on the wrist for his involvement, and his grandson, Jeff Bell, never made it back to headquarters for his court-martial.  
  
Jackson laughed at that thought. 'I didn't have any control anyway. I'll bet my accusation never made it to the records.' He let his gaze return to the stars. standing alone gave him the time he needed to order his thoughts again.  
  
The doors at the far end of the observation lounge opened to reveal Lt. Com. Alex Blizzard. He walked slowly towards Capt. Jackson.  
  
"Yes commander?" Jackson asked not removing his eyes from the stars.  
  
"I have an article that needs your endorsement sir?" Blizzard spoke slowly as he stopped two meters from Jackson.  
  
"What?" Jackson turned. He was slightly confused at what the Chief of Ops needed him to endorse.  
  
"The name change for Ten Forward sir. It needs your endorsement before it is official." Blizzard stated.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Jackson took the PADD from him and read over it. "Brisbane. Interesting. Why Brisbane?" Jackson handed the PADD back.  
  
"According to my research, in Australia, the city Brisbane has interesting districts, a good café street scene, and a busy cultural calendar. What better name for the place where everyone gathers for such events?"  
  
"Well then, you have my endorsement. I chose the right person to have look into renaming the place." Jackson then returned his attention to the stars.  
  
Blizzard took this as his cue o leave. As he walked towards the door he was suddenly stopped by the captain's words.  
  
"Call the senior staff together. I want to discuss a few ideas with them."  
  
"Yes sir." Came the reply as Alex Blizzard exited the observation lounge.  
  
An hour later the senior staff was sitting in the observation lounge. Each member was wondering why a meeting was called. Jackson had been staring at the stars since they had come in. After two minutes of waiting, Jackson turned to all of them.  
  
"I called you in to get a general feel of how the crew is now interacting." He began. "How is the comradeship coming along?"  
  
Rem Norland was the first to speak. "Several performance art groups have started and begun rehearsals. I believe there is a classical music group that is preparing a concert."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Marlon created the classical music society aboard. He is the head of Stellar Cartography." D'Kut chimed in.  
  
"I recently began teaching self defense classes." Evergreen spoke up. "15 crew showed up for the first session."  
  
"Any others?" Jackson asked. He looked from each member briefly.  
  
"A small skiing club has started to form as well Captain." Barbara Hewett mentioned. She laughed slightly at the last 'meeting' and how it had ended.  
  
"There is a chess tournament slated to begin tomorrow." Stryfe spoke up. She had been waiting for some competitors in the game.  
  
"It appears that life on this ship has survived." Jackson said with a laugh. "With that, I would like to begin a tradition aboard this ship."  
  
Each member turned towards the Captain. Each of them had their own experiences from traditions started by previous captains.  
  
"I want the senior staff to have dinner together once a week in Brisbane." He said. Jackson scanned his officers for their initial reactions.  
  
"Which day sir?" Blizzard asked.  
  
"Wednesday at 1800." Jackson looked at his chronometer. "That would give us four hours before dinner. Any objections?" He once again looked at each person present.  
  
None of the senior staff voiced any objections and Jackson took their silence as that. "Then return to your stations. I will see you all in Brisbane." Jackson stood up signaling them to be dismissed.  
  
As each person filtered out of the room, Blizzard remained behind.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Alex began tuning back towards the Captain. "I don't know how to explain this." He seemed to be timid.  
  
"Spit it out. That usually works." Jackson laughed off.  
  
"I'm not comfortable in non-professional settings." He began. "I never really had a personal life sir."  
  
"Alex," Jackson began. He understood how Blizzard felt. "There are many great leaders that are shy."  
  
"Really sir? Do you know any?" Alex returned.  
  
"Nope, but I am sure there are some. Let me offer you some advice."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"One, in a setting such as this one, call me Josh. Two, you just need to relax a bit." Jackson offered.  
  
"If I screw up in a personal situation, I would be looked down on in my position." Alex began showing his insecurities.  
  
"You're afraid of making an ass out of yourself." Jackson stated. "From personal experience, its better to make an ass of yourself when you're not in a professional setting. I'd prefer it to be done then rather than on the bridge." Jackson paused for a minute to allow his words to sink in. "When was the last time you had a date?"  
  
Alex reeled at that comment. His love life was certainly not anyone's business. However, he knew that Josh was only trying to help. "Four or five years."  
  
"Get one. You will feel a lot better afterward." Jackson glanced at the chronometer again. "You can talk to me anytime. If you don't mind, I have to go beat someone at nine ball." Jackson started for the doors. "Let your confidence build up at the senior staff dinner. Treat it like a briefing and you'll be fine." Jackson stepped out of the doors.  
  
After the doors closed, Alex stood alone in the room. "Easy for you to say. Silver Stryfe is the one that I don't want to be an ass in front of." As he heard himself say her name, he cursed.  
  
The recreation deck was full of officers and crew alike. The big attraction was the Captain playing the First Officer in a game of nine-ball on the ships pool table.  
  
The crowd was bustling with excitement. There had been a betting pool before the match began and the crowds speech showed it.  
  
"I've got it all on the Captain!" One crewman said.  
  
"Commander Norland is a good trick-shot player though." Another crewman stated.  
  
"They're not playing trick-shot. This is nine-ball." A third chimed in.  
  
The whole challenge came about when Norland was hustling officers and crew about 7 hours earlier. As the Captain walked in, she had claimed to be the best on the ship. Captain Jackson had called her and the match was decided.  
  
Norland and Jackson approached the table to decide who would break first. It was decided by a coin toss that Norland had won.  
  
The designated referee was a civilian. He approached the table and quieted everyone to state the rules.  
  
"The balls must be struck according to the lowest number in play, you have 20 seconds to take a shot, one extension per game, alternating break, and first to seven wins." He stepped forward to rack the balls. After placing them and shuffling them slightly, he removed the rack and stepped away from the table.  
  
Rem walked towards the table and placed the cue ball where she wanted it. She delivered a powerful hit for the initial break that pocketed the 3 ball in the side. As each ball came to rest, she looked over the table. The cue ball rested between the 6 and 2 balls with no clear shot at the 1 ball. She decided to play a safety. She knocked the cue ball out of its previous predicament trying to place it in a worse place. Her plan didn't work because she did not strike the ball hard enough to get it behind the 7 ball. Josh stepped up to the table and pocketed the 1 ball from his position. He then proceeded to pocket the remaining balls for the first point of the game.  
  
Two hours later on the twelfth rack, the score 6 to 5 with Rem leading, Josh had the break. As he struck the cue with his force, the ball spun slightly and did not hit the 1 ball head on like he wanted. The result was a break that had no pocketed balls. The worse part was that Rem was given great shots at the rest of the table.  
  
"I think I just handed you this one." Josh said as he walked towards his chair. "But this isn't over yet!"  
  
Rem walked towards the table. The crowd was silently waiting for the outcome. Rem began to place each of the balls into the pockets until she reached the 9 ball.  
  
"Game over Captain. I win." She said smugly.  
  
"You have to sink it first!" Josh returned.  
  
Rem placed her cue-stick between her fingers and began her wind up for the last shot. As her stick came forward, she struck the cue and moved it on one of her wind-ups.  
  
Rem's eyes went wide as she realized what she had done. "Oh no! That was stupid! I suppose I just handed you this table." She walked back to her seat as Josh stepped up and sank the ball easily.  
  
"6 to 6. Last game, Commander Norland has the break." The referee said aloud.  
  
The entire room was quiet as the balls were racked up again. This game was to decide the winner. The betting pool had grown since the start of the game. Everyone present had no idea how it would end.  
  
As Rem stepped towards the table, the ships intercom came on. "Bridge to Captain Jackson." Alex Blizzard was on the other end.  
  
Jackson knew that if he were being called this game would have to wait. "What is it Bridge?" He responded.  
  
"We are picking up another ship on long range sensors."  
  
"Can you identify it?" Jackson called out. It was evident that everyone present wanted to see this game end, including Jackson.  
  
"Not at this range sir." Blizzard called back.  
  
"Inform me of any changes until then, Jackson out." The intercom shut off and Jackson looked towards Norland. "Break Rem."  
  
Rem once again took her stance to strike the balls. She knew that if she could keep Josh from the table that she could easily win this game. After she struck the cue and sent it hurling towards the rack, she thought about where each ball should land. After watching the 4 and 6 balls pocket, she concentrated on where the 1 ball went. It resided between the 2 and 8 balls giving her a difficult, yet playable, shot. Josh look at his opponent while she took careful aim.  
  
The murmurs in the crowd could be made out.  
  
"She should play a safety. Its better than trying for that shot."  
  
"Whenever she played a safety, the Captain turned it on her."  
  
"If she makes it, she stands a good chance at winning."  
  
Rem closed her eyes as she lined up her cue-stick. When she opened them again, she saw only the 1 ball. As she struck the cue ball, it narrowly missed the 8 ball but struck the 1 ball and pocketed it into the corner. She let out an audible sigh as she then proceeded to sink each ball with confidence. On the last ball, she made no comment to Josh about winning before taking the shot. That turned out bad last time. As she struck the ball, everybody watched it go into the pocket.  
  
Cheers and applause erupted throughout the recreation deck. Half of those present were extremely happy, while the other half looked like they were regretting the bet they made.  
  
Josh walked up to Rem. "Good game. You are the best on the ship."  
  
"There might be someone to beat me." She returned a smile.  
  
The intercom came over the crowd once again. "Bridge to Captain Jackson." It was Blizzard again.  
  
"Jackson here, go ahead bridge."  
  
"The ship is a Breen ship sir. It appears to be dead in the water sir."  
  
"I'm on my way. Plot an intercept course and engage at present speed." Jackson looked towards Norland.  
  
"Short lived victory." Norland said as both of them headed out of the area.  
  
"Oh no. I won't live this down until we have a rematch." Jackson replied as they walked towards the turbo lift.  
  
Capt. Jackson and Com. Norland entered the bridge from the turbo lift. There was a ship on the main view screen. The Breen Frigate that appeared was a series of crescent shapes that resembled a ship that was a breed designed entirely for war.  
  
"Hailing frequencies." Jackson ordered as he sat down.  
  
"No response sir." Evergreen called to him.  
  
"Tactical analysis. What do they have?" Jackson ordered again.  
  
"They have four torpedo tubes, and apparently no beam weapons." Blizzard began. "The ship seems to not be using any power right now."  
  
"What do you think Commander?" Jackson looked towards Norland.  
  
"I say we should go to yellow alert." She responded. "All of our relations with the Breen have been hostile in the past."  
  
"Good idea. Any answer to communications yet?" Jackson glanced back towards Evergreen.  
  
"None yet sir." The console below him jumped to life and he started to read the displays. "Sir three more Breen frigates are coming towards us."  
  
"What is their status?" Norland called out.  
  
"Captain their shields are up and weapons online." Blizzard yelled back from his station. "They will be within attack range in fifteen seconds."  
  
"Red alert! Shields up!" Jackson called out as the klaxons began sounding and the red light from the panels started flashing. "Why didn't we pick them up before?"  
  
"Sir the crippled ship is powering up. I'm reading that all of their systems are functioning." Blizzard reported.  
  
"Weapons online, let's be ready to defend ourselves." Jackson called as he gripped the sides of his chair slightly.  
  
Ok that was chapter six. I left another cliffhanger. Expect this set of missions to last a few chapters. Please review. I hope to have a new chapter sometime in the next couple of days. Just be patient. 


End file.
